The Avengers: Trip to Disneyland Part 1
by HarleyBlaze
Summary: So this is just something I did when I saw some fan art for The Avengers. It's just a stupid story I did while I was bored and it's from each Avenger's point of view plus Loki. . It's just for fun. Not something serious at all really.


THOR

Whatever this "Disneyland" is, it sounds like fun for an Earth destination. Stark had been saying how they have roller coasters (whatever they are) and people who dress in hideous costumes made to make them look like cartoon characters.

Stark had us all ride in his limo. The sign leading to Disneyland stood tall above us, so we turned in its direction.

Ah, Disneyland! Spectacular, I say! Worthy of Asgard! We make our way to our first ride: Space Mountain. Stark leads the way, Rogers following, then myself, and followed by my brother Loki, Banner, Romanoff, then Barton. Banner probably placed there to correct my brother if he does something disrespectful.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Barton asks Stark.

"To have fun."

"You have to be joking."

"No. I'm not. Does this look like joking to you?" Stark stopped and stared at Barton. Oh, those two. Even though the life-sized Disney characters seem remarkably... fake and childish, this place was built for gods!

CAPTAIN AMERICA

I haven't been to Disneyland since... Well, I actually never have been to Disneyland. I remember watching Walt Disney's Micky Mouse episodes on TV. The classic black-and-white Mickey Mouse. Ah, good times.

I never imagined that the real Disneyland would be so... huge. And so advanced. Tony must have helped with some of the attractions. No, if he had, I think that the weird characters walking around would look much more realistic.

Thor looks incredible happy walking into our first ride. The line's really long, and we've been here for almost half-an-hour waiting to enter the actual ride.

Yeah, the world has gotten stranger.

IRON MAN

Honestly, Thor looks like he's high. For one he hit me in the shoulder at least five times on our way up here. I can barely move it. The ride's just around the corner, hopefully he won't end up breaking it.

We finally get on the ride and I'm fortunately sat next to Loki. He looks like... crap, so I'm guessing he won't be as much trouble as Thor.

The ride starts and we take off, Thor wailing like he'd just come from an insane asylum.

I'm glad I picked this for our day off. Clint may not be much up for it, but whatever. The guy had just spent part of his time under Loki's command, he needs to let it go for a while.

HULK

When Tony said that he'd be taking us to a place for relaxation, I never thought he'd bring us to Disneyland of all places. Oh, well. Not too stressful. Except for the agonizingly long lines. One was two hours so we skipped it.

Several little kids already asked each one of us for an autograph. Well, that's not true. Several little kids also stepped on Loki's foot and spat at his face. He began his whole "I AM A GOD!" speech, but I threatened to smash him if he went any further.

Making our way to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Loki's mood seems to shift back and forth.

LOKI

Pathetic. This small, man-made "amusement park." If the Asgardians had built this, it'd be twice the size and the rides would be twice as fast!

Stupid Thor, waltzing in front of me like a king. He is not king. I may have failed, but I still have my dignity to keep. Not to mention a few tricks up my sleeve saved just for Thor.

Those stupid children! Spitting at me like some sort of trash bin, and stepping on me like a foot rest! I will make them kneel! They do not treat gods like this! THEY WILL PAY!

Of course, after we ride.

BLACK WIDOW

I have never been to Disneyland. Too much time training. I guess this could be like my lost childhood. It's actually more fun than I had originally thought. Space Mountain was great.

I get the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Clint when we get on out boats for the Pirates ride. That guy's been nothing but grumpy ever since we got here. Even Loki seems to be enjoying himself more than Clint.

I also seem the be the only one that noticed Loki put that chocolate-flavored laxative in Thor's chocolate ice-cream. I guess no harm in not telling anyone. Anything to keep Loki from trying to take over the world again.

HAWKEYE

Disneyland. Not the best memories for me. Those stupid and creepy characters walking around, staring blankly at you. I remember seeing one trip and his mask fell off, giving me the impression that he was decapitated. That traumatized me. I will never go near those weirdos. The ones without masks, maybe, like the princesses, but those life-sized Mickey Mouses and Winnie the Poohs, NO!

I'm trying to enjoy the rides, but the memories of that freak encounter still haunt me.


End file.
